Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Ninkancho
Hi there! I'm [REDACTED], and I will be handling Ninkancho's presentations during the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase. We've been trying to cut out the fat and to the chase, so I'll keep things brief. Display The Display and Display Pad will be released on April 13, 2016. A selection of alternate controllers will be available at launch, and a variety of apps will come preinstalled. Muffin will act as the system's personal assistant, like Siri, Google Now, and Cortana, but with a unique twist to make interactions more fun. Launch titles include New Super Mario Galaxy 2D, Time Signature, and Mega Man 12; as well as app-style games like Jumpy Koopa's Tower o' Doom!, [[Mario is Missing Again! (Display)|''Mario is Missing Again!]], ''Perplexus, Custom Fighter, Obstreperous Trumpeteer!, and more. We are aware that not all of the articles for these titles have been finished. In the meantime, our top researchers remind you that superluminal communication has not yet been achieved. Ninkanja Ninkanja is a new subsidiary of Ninkancho. It will largely handle non-interactive media like books and TV shows, like Muffin Origins and Umbrella Waffle: Multiversal Chronicles. Remote Future Remote Future was the codename for Super Mario: Remote Future, an upcoming experimental 2D ''Super Mario'' platformer set after the events of an Umbrella Waffle timeline. Taking place in a futuristic, technology-heavy Mushroom Kingdom, the game will take full advantage of the Display's control scheme. A wide variety of items like rotorcraft and sportsballs will be manipulable via the right control pad. The touchscreen will also provide core gameplay functionality. ---- Project O Project O is the codename for a smartwatch. The device will serve largely as an extension of the Display, but it will have its own downloadable software and games. Display titles can have extended smartwatch functionality as well; having certain cartridges in the Display proper opens access to related minigames on the Project O. ''The Battle of Ajedrez'' Ajedrez is the Spanish word for "chess", and The Battle of Ajedrez is a chess game, but not in the traditional sense. In this adventure strategy game, you play as three of sixteen chessmen at a time, using a lives system similar to that of Yoshi's Story. Most levels use the familiar checkerboard pattern as terrain. Move your pieces across the board-like land and capture men of the opposite kingdom, in an attempt to eventually dethrone the opposing king. ''Roll'' Roll is meant to contrast deeply with the Display's other big titles. Its game world has this kooky, childlike optimism and creativity to it that extends to the characters and the enemy species. Roll is set in a peaceful land that is invaded soon before the game begins. The heroic Roll bands together with some friends to take down this new monarch. No princess or prize or anything else is on the line. Roll has nothing to gain but rescuing the simple, beloved place he loves from destruction by politics, economy, and those other scary, volatile concepts. The Roll article will go further in-depth on the more unique details; we hope to make it a good read. ---- ''Flammaboo'' The article for Flammaboo, one of the more story-driven games for the Display, has gone through a severe drought of updates as of recent. We hope to find the time to expand some important descriptions in the coming days! This should include level and cutscene summaries, the reveals of enemies and power-ups, and a better explanation of the story's link to ''New Super Mario World''. Project Desktop Ninkancho is excited to officially announce Project Desktop! We have been working on a straightforward, intuitive, minimal, powerful, lightweight, easy desktop operating system. Project Desktop is set to release for pretty much all reasonably-new computers, as well as a just-as-robust Display Pad version. Plenty of mockups and assets will be published when the OS is further under development. ''Umbrella Waffle'' After a period of discussion and hiatus, we will be resuming regular releases of updates and new information for Umbrella Waffle. A deep, intricate story has been settled on, and we aim to please our audience further by adding fan-selected helpers! Also expect much more Umbrella Waffle: Multiversal Chronicles content in the near future, courtesy of the recent creation of Ninkanja. ---- ''Dutch Pancakes 64'' Dutch Pancakes 64 is built into an emulator that lets players change the in-game speed of time, view internal variables, and save and load states. More information about the emulator's capabilities and the game's music is to be added to the article soon. Additionally, the secret levels from Super Mario 64 have been replaced with Challenge Chambers, more linear stages that explicitly introduce, explain, and build on game mechanics. ''Flexagoner'' Polyhedra are planned to pose alongside extraneous esoteric equational elements as enemies, places, characters, and more in the upcoming math-based RPG Flexagoner. Ninkancho is lucky to have access to a bottomless pit of inspiration (and tautologies!) in the form of modern mathematics. The game will definitely seem inspired, too, even if you don't like math. For instance, there will be a boss battle with pi itself! ''Portal 3'' Portal 3: When Mel breaks into the Aperture Science Enrichment Center to rescue her brother, she finds herself in far over her head. Now she has to navigate puzzling test chambers; decipher the mysteries of Caroline, the Oracle Turret, and the Borealis; and deal with the unhinged AIs of GLaDOS and her Personality Cores all the while. A new layer of complexity has been added to the portal mechanic in that a portal orb can now be shot through existing portals using an upgraded Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. However, in the middle of solving these fresh puzzles, Mel begins to discover side areas revealing that her beloved sibling may already be long gone… ---- ''Mario & Luigi: Dinomite Adventure'' Return to Dinosaur Land in the brand-new ''Mario & Luigi'' installment, Mario & Luigi: Dinomite Adventure! This RPG sees Bowser and his Koopalings taking over the prehistoric land once more. Little does the Koopa King know that another mysterious villain is pulling the strings, looking to meteor Dinosaur Land and replace it with a gigantic plastic factory. Now it's up to the Mario Bros. and Yoshi to save the day! ''Paper Mario and the Flexi Fragment Forest'' After the events of New Super Mario Galaxy 2D and Splatendo: Splatoon x Fantendo, dimensional rifts have started appearing all across the multiverse. This spells bad news for the ''Paper Mario'' universe, whose pop-up Mushroom World is facing an invasion of rabid scribbles! Paper Mario meets the Pixl-like Origabi, who tells of the Flexi Fragments, five rubber rhomboids that can erase pencil lead from existence when combined. Yet past the origami abilities he provides, Origabi seems to know something greater, something tied to the motives of the Scribblesphere invaders. Could it have something to do with Breadward? (Actually, probably not.) Conclusion Thank you for reading! It's been a long, crazy week, and I don't know how I was able to stay on my schedule but I did anyways, for you guys. Be sure to leave a comment down below to tell me what you're most interested in, and what I can improve for the future! That said, have a nice day, and bye for now. See you on Wiki Activity! Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:AgentMuffin Category:Ninkancho Category:Presentations Category:Content inherited by AM Studios